Ilusiones adolescentes
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alice Kirkland es una inglesa común y corriente, ese año viaja para estudiar en Harvard. No tenía amigos reales ni ilusiones, la única forma en la que ella se permitía soñar era a través de sus fanfics originales. Pero nunca esperó encontrar un chico en su nueva universidad como el que soñó para su nuevo fic, incluso con el mismo nombre: Alfred. USxFem!UK, dedicado a Solitudely.


Bien, este fic sé que no lo leerán mucho porque bueno, la Nyo de Inglaterra con Estados Unidos no es muy popular, quizás por ser más seria y por tanto las historias pueden carecer un poco más de la llama que da la Nyo de Estados Unidos, pero igual me arriesgaré, esto es hetero, una historia de más de un capítulo no taaaan largos, pero algo extensos para mí, espero que les agrade.

**Dedicado: **A Solitudely que apoyó mi iniciativa de esta historia y me dio parte de la trama, gracias preciosa.**  
Pareja: **AlfredxAlice-Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra-. Quizás otras a pedido ¡pidan! :3  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Aumenta según capítulo y avisos previos.

Para situarse en esta historia primero hay que saber quién es ella, la protagonista, ella no es la despampanante chica de las curvas increíbles y la del mejor cabello, tampoco la Top Model de su ex-barrio, más que nada era una chica normal que no llama mucho la atención, callada y respetuosa cuando no la sacan de sus lindas casillas y claro, cuando la conversación que sostiene no sea con un sujeto mutado de un mono y una rata, tampoco alguien que sea egocéntrico y que dice tener siempre la razón, porque en esta vida se gana y se pierde.

Claro, todos estos puntos son ignorados por su hermano, Scott Kirkland.

Él es la mutación de un mono colorín de escocia y una rata, egoísta, egocéntrico y maldito, el diablo, si a él se le lleva la contra tu vida será poco menos la de una cenicienta actual y su linda sonrisa engañará a todos los que trates de convencer de tu inocencia, él era poco menos el niñero malvado que tuvo desde los seis a los doce, daba gracias a él que odia un tanto a los hombres.

La chica inglesa tenía un solo mejor amigo, se llama Scone… y era un gato. Vamos, sí ha tenido más, en las escuelas… pero se cambian constantemente y siempre se despiden con la arcoíris frase de: "no te preocupes, nos hablaremos por chat y Skype" unas cuantas cartas, quizás algunos regalos y su amistad seguiría como siempre, sí, no es irreal eso, muy poco probable quizás pero irreal no.

Pero Alice no era la única que debía poner de su parte… ¿si a ese otro no le importa mantener una comunicación? ¿para qué? el destino de Alice ya presagiaba ser la señora de los gatos con treinta y cinco mininos castrados de diferentes razas y colores, de cierta manera la idea ya no la hacia dar vueltas como ardilla en la pieza gritando ¿por qué a mí? WHYYYY?

_ScarlettPotter has recibido un nuevo mensaje._

_[New Reviews] for Ilusiones adolescentes._

–¿Un comentario? –la chica miró su BlackBerry que sonaba anunciando un correo nuevo. Pronto llegarían al aeropuerto.

Exacto, ahora viajarían hacia Estados Unidos, Alice era lista, además de que el trabajo de su padre nuevamente la obligó a dejar Londres por un tiempo indeterminado, suspiró fuertemente. Lo peor quizás es que Scott venía con ella, allí estaba el escocés, en un auto pequeño con su diabólico cigarro, por dios, las ganas que tiene de metérselo por el trasero son de aquí a Marte y devuelta.

¡Por favor dios de la muerte del Cáncer al pulmón, llévate luego a Scott! rogaba a los cielos la inglesa.

Alice tenía que respirar, abrió la ventana y dio bocanadas de aire fuera de la ventana, pudo ver a un chico en el auto de enfrente de unos siete años de cabello negro y ojos verdes sacándole la lengua… ¿acaso el niño también estaba en su contra? no, tonterías, decidió ser positiva y hacerle caretas al chico, el niño se las devolvió, la inglesa dejó al lado sus lentes y se puso sus largas coletas como barba, el pequeño rió y le tiró un pequeño beso por el auto, la chica le devolvió la risa con carisma.

Después de un tiempo, cuando el auto se empezó a alejar de la chica el niño sacó una hoja escribiendo algo rápidamente ya que su madre que iba al lado no le dejaba abrir la ventana. Pestañeó ante el mensaje, se sumergió en una cálida sonrisa, de cierta manera le pareció un lindo detalle del pequeño… pero era improbable.

"Encontrarás a alguien que te llevará a otro mundo, que te hará feliz, hermanita."

–Sí, claro, alguien…–rió suavemente.

El suspiro soñador se lo robó su hermano que la jalaba del cuello de la camisa abruptamente dentro del auto, los ojos verdes filosos la miraron con ese ánimo de perros que siempre tenía ese escocés.

–¿Qué quieres Scott?

–Mis padres me pagan por presa, tienes que llegar entera Alice.

–Oh claro, vete a la mierda Scott. –chistó los labios, sintiéndose algo extrañada, no suele usar mucho ese vocabulario, pero el pelirrojo saca la peor parte de ella, esa que está harta de un hermano tan estúpido al que siempre adoran y quieren por ser el primogénito hombre, cada logro que ella da les importa una reverenda papa frita.

Scott Kirkland puede suspirar y es el suspiro de un ángel con la potencia de todos los mares.

Alice Kirkland puede ganar un premio novel y lo que más harían por ella es ponerlo en una mesita junto a la gaita dorada del escocés.

Oh por dios, hubiera preferido un hermano francés… y eso que a esas ranas sí que las odia. Quería alcanzar a leer el comentario pero Scott prácticamente la arrastraba al vuelo y es claro que no podría prender el celular en el viaje, al menos no el Internet, no quiere caerse con dramatismo al agua, aunque… si dijeran "hay que tirar peso para elevar el avión" al primero que tira es a Scott, se rió entre su maldad femenina. Tecleó un poco poniendo el teléfono en modo avión.

Escribió parte de su historia original, una soñadora y algo tonta que surgió por el viaje a Estados Unidos. De una chica cualquiera, algo normal y corriente que se encontraba con un encantador chico en la escuela, lindo, atento, todo un caballero, apuesto y atlético. En su historia lo describía prácticamente como el sueño americano, rubio de ojos azulados, algo bronceado y de una personalidad eléctricamente atrayente, participaba en variados talleres… y… de entre todas las nuevas ese chico inalcanzable se fija en el blanco de las matonas y estéticas populares.

Había publicado el primer capítulo, era conocida ya, algo que se ganó con esfuerzo y variadas historias de diferentes temáticas, algunas de amor homosexual, historias de hombres enamorados o lesbianas, la mayoría heterosexuales, pero es abierta a diferentes tipos de relaciones, unas de sus mejores lectoras son lesbianas, el amor no va en el sexo, ha pensado siempre. Va en que ames el alma de alguien.

Suspiró soñadoramente viendo la hora.

–Bueno… quizás aquí empiece mi primera aventura…– y se sumergió en los brazos de Morfeo quedando completamente dormida.

Scott Kirkland, tan hermoso hermano como siempre la levantó de un grito. La niña le miró con cara de pocos amigos, llevándose las manos a la cara y buscando sus gafas, por lo que tenía entendido hoy iría a ver el colegio después del vuelo, en realidad, quería tomarse el tiempo para conocer la gran ciudad de Massachusetts, pero claro, su padre tan estricto le ordeno a la bestia que la obligara a ir. Y bueno… Scott con la responsabilidad al menos tiene un punto fuerte, tomó un taxi y la dejó al lado de la gran y hermosa universidad.

–Recuerda, te quiero en esta esquina a la hora acordada, ni un minuto más. –

–¿Oh qué me harás fósforo? –elevó la ceja la muchacha, desafiante.

–Le pediré a nuestro padre que te quite tu celular y el Internet…–

La chica pareció derretirse al sol, no, ese aparato electrónico era su vida, antes ella era una cavernícola que veía un celular con más teclas que los números y se moría… pero cuando aprendió a usarlo para escribir, para responde y ponerse en contacto con las comunidades de escritura a los cuales pertenecía e incluso algunos roles de ciertos libros que le han gustado todo cambió para ella. Que le quitarán el Internet es como que robaran una parte de ella, maldita sea, aunque fueran poco cercanos… Scott parece conocer a su hermana más que nadie en el mundo.

–Bien bien, lárgate, me da vergüenza que me vean contigo.

–Como quieras Alice, pero en serio… cuídate. –la voz del escocés pareció suavizarse un poco, preocupado, pero pronto se rectificó para que la muchacha inglesa no lo notara. –Sólo vuelve, recuerda que me pagan por cuidarte. –y el taxi partió.

La chica sonrió un poco, confiada, bueno, no, los pies le pesaban un poco y los hombros estaban gachos, la mirada no se levantaba del todo, o sea, no conoce a nadie, no puede ir con el paso seguro de una vikinga, aunque tenía que ser digna, se arregló los lentes y caminó con decisión hasta la entrada, la recibió un sujeto de gafas ordenado como un empresario, de mirada seria y acento austriaco, él le mostró la oficina, pasó sus papeles y luego la hicieron esperar afuera, cuando terminaron los entregaron, había sido previamente inscrita por su padre, un asunto difícil en una universidad tan destacada que una chica entre a la mitad de una carrera, pero allí estaba, lo logró.

Su padre es un genio, algún día Alice quiere ser como él.

Todo iba bien, ya se iba a devolver cuando cierto italiano inspector la hace pasar, el cuerpo le tiembla un poco. ¿En serio? ¡no, no quiere! están justo en receso, pero el desgraciado italiano la empuja, sonroja sus mejillas y aprieta el papel. Allí está Alice, como carne arrojada a los leones, como un pobre campesino frente a los gladiadores de un coliseo, camina lento, para su fortuna nadie parece tomarla en cuenta, se apoya tambaleante a una de las murallas.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿qué un grupo de admiradores histéricos le hiciera una fiesta al llegar? ¿qué le gritaran que la amaban? no tenía nada que hacer…esperen, sí, sí tenia, quizás el review quedó grabado. Se alegró para sí misma, allí estaba, se había codificado y podía leerlo aún sin Internet, ya que necesitaba adaptarlo a ese país. Miró todo su alrededor, los árboles, el bienestar y la educación se respiraba allí, habían muchos chicos y chicas pasando por allí alborotados y otros recostados sobre los árboles leyendo, otros, más atrevidos, besándose.

–Oh… el amor. –se rió para sí, sentimiento tan incómodo y desconocido, agitó la cabeza. Leería el comentario.

_From: La cazarrecompensas.  
_

_¡Oh amiga, esta nueva historia me encanta! siempre le das ese toque bien redactado y galante a la historia, me sentí tan identificada con la pobre chica, ojalá que no se la coman del todo viva allí!_

_¡Aunque claro, allí estará el que será el amor de su vida para defenderla! déjame decirte que me encantó el personaje de Alfred, su personalidad tan galante y atractiva, es el sueño de toda chica! :D_

_Tienes que seguirlo :3_

_Llana~_

La chica suspiró sutilmente, adoraba a Llana, siempre tan fiel y leyendo cada incoherencia que pasa por su mente, esta vez sería buena con ella y no pondría tanta angustia en el fic, género que hace sufrir a su pobre amiga virtual como un caracol al sol y que para ser más crueles le han echado sal, ella prefería los finales felices llenos de arcoíris, pero Alice no es del todo buena escribiendo eso.

Y volvió a sonreír.

–Ajajajaj… yo también amo a Alfred…–después de todo, es como su ideal.

Y la chica siente una pequeña risilla hipnotizante y animada a su derecha, se eriza un poco, quizás sea un chico conversando cerca… pero estaba muy cerca de ella, respiró, tenía que tener coraje, ella es fuerte y nadie la pasa a llevar, no se intimidaría con un alumno de esa universidad.

–¿Así que estás enamorada de mí…nueva? –y la voz retumba en sus oídos.

–¿Qu-quién es? – y levanta el rostro, los ojos se encuentran con los azules del muchacho que le habla y siente que todo es parte de un extraño sueño. Debe de ser eso, de seguro es eso… aún debe seguir metida en el avión esperando a que el amargado de su hermano la despierte.

–¿Estás enamorada de mí, verdad pequeña? –se ríe de manera acaramelada y seductora con un traje de gimnasia, la chica deja de respirar. –Pues yo me llamo Alfred… ¿eres nueva? ¿eres mi admiradora secreta? –otra vez sonríe con ese encanto y alegría que parecen derrumbar a la muchacha.

El cabello dorado, la piel suavemente bronceada, ojos hipnotizadores y brillantes de color azul, el traje de un deportista con el típico polerón ancho americano, la sonrisa convaleciente y sumamente atrevida que suspiraba sensualidad, los labios de la inglesa se negaron a temblar, pero creía que lo harían. No lo podía creer, su personaje ficticio… idéntico a como se lo imaginó está allí, en frente de ella…será compañera de su sueño americano. Y las palabras del niño del auto parecen volver a ella.

"Encontrarás a alguien que te llevará a otro mundo, que te hará feliz, hermanita."

Sí, lo había encontrado.

**N.A:** ¿Qué tal el capítulo? espero que les haya gustado. En fin, el hetero puede ser bonito, Alfred es idéntico al muchacho que soñó… bueno, con algunos detalles menos claro. En fin, que viva el USxFem!UK :D


End file.
